<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Loved by QuantumChickpea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336809">To Be Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea'>QuantumChickpea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, AgedUp, BadAss!Ladybug, Collar, Cute, Doggy Style, Domme!Akuma, Domme!Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Foot Fetish, Footjob, Furniture Kink, Gag, Heels, Jacking off, Kwamis - Freeform, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Lubricant, Missionary, Reveal, Romance, Sex, ShapeshifterAkuma, Shoes, Smut, SpellboundAdrien, Sub!adrien, Yo-yo, adrienette - Freeform, badass!Akuma, ballet flats, cloth gag, commission piece, domme!Marinette, dubcon, dubcon is akuma, flats, flip-flops, foot worship, from behind, gladiator sandles, learning about someone's kinks, long standing akuma, magicalcollar, mindcontrol, not a fluffy akuma, posing, powers, pre-reveal, puns, pussy licking, relationshipissues, rogueakuma, serious akuma, sin - Freeform, stilettos, sub!ChatNoir, the pose, voice control, voicedomming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is scared to tell his girlfriend Marinette about his fetish because he's scared that she will leave him for it. And Chat and Ladybug face a shapeshifting akuma that tries to get between them not only as superheros, but as their civilian selves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>This was a commissioned story that was honestly really... fun to write and a total surprise. I wasn't expecting to get commissioned and it made me super thankful, honored, and happy! I'm really happy with how it came out and it was a ton of fun to work with the person on it and make it come to life!  Thank you so so much again!! I hope you all enjoy it too! ^_^</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Adrien sat in Marinette’s apartment, flipping through photos of her on his phone. He nonchalantly swiped his thumb across the screen, taking in the photos of her in various creations she had made. One of the corners of his lips curled up in a smirk as he stopped on a photo of her laying on his bed. She was in a gorgeous crimson dress that had a full skirt and her hair was up in a bun with a black hairstick keeping it in place. She wore a pair of <em> Louis Vuitton </em>heels in sleek black with bright red soles. He swallowed hard as his gaze ran up her smooth calf and along the sole of her heels in the photo. He gently grazed his finger along the phone and gasped when he heard Marinette’s voice, nearly dropping his phone with a blush. </p><p>“What do you think? Your father invited us to dinner and I don’t feel like I’m dressy enough. Is this okay to impress your father? Not that he’s easily impressed, but...” Marinette finished messing with her earrings and held her hands out beside her hips. </p><p>Adrien peered up at her from where he was sitting and his gaze ran down her body, as she posed. She brought her left foot behind her right one and pointed her toe, raising her hands up. She did a slow spin and Adrien’s gaze shot to her pastel pink ballet flats on her dainty feet. He cleared his throat and quickly looked up at her black skirt and white off the shoulder blouse. </p><p>“You look absolutely gorgeous, Marinette.” Adrien warmly smiled and nervously rubbed the back of his neck with a trembling hand. </p><p>Marinette took in his flushed cheeks, as she raised one foot to run her finger along the edge of her ballet flat to adjust it. “Are you okay?” She let her foot touch the ground and watched him swallow hard, as she walked up to him. She placed the back of her hand against his forehead and gave him a concerned expression. “You don’t feel warm.” She gently touched the side of his face, until she rested her palm on his cheek. “Nervous?” </p><p>“N- no. Not at all.” Adrien gave her a half convincing smile and took her hand from his cheek to kiss her palm. “I’m okay, Mari. Besides I have the most wonderful woman by my side.” </p><p>“O-okay.” Marinette struggled to believe the fake smile on his face, but she let it go. “If you’re sure, but your model smile isn’t convincing me.” </p><p>Adrien took her hands in his and gave her a genuine smile, kissing both of her cheeks and then her soft lips. “I’m okay, promise. Ready to go?” </p><p>“You know… we could make up some excuse and not go see your father…” Marinette winked at Adrien and feigned a cough. She touched her chest with her fingers and tapped the toe of her flats against the ground, slightly bending a knee. “I think I’m coming down with a cold.” </p><p>Adrien quickly glanced down to her shoes as he put his hands on his hips to shake his head and laugh, hiding that he was tracing the curve of her shoe. How perfectly it fit to her gorgeous foot, and how much he wanted to worship her and make her feel beautiful. Make her feel like the most amazing woman in the world. A woman that was more of a goddess than a human. He bit his bottom lip and peered up through his messy golden hair at her. “We have to go, I’m afraid.” </p><p>“Are you sure? I can think up a million other reasons…” Marinette giggled when he shook his head at her. She walked up to him and ran her fingers down his silver silk tie, playing with it. She yanked him down and captured his soft lips with her own. </p><p>Adrien sighed and sank into her kiss. His heart skipped when he felt the insole of her ballet flat run up and down along his calf. He broke the kiss and touched her upper arms, backing up a bit and causing her foot to touch the ground again. “My father needs to talk to you about the upcoming deadlines and while I’d love to pretend to be sick…” </p><p>“I know…” Marinette sighed, walked up to him, and reached up on her toes to kiss one once more, while taking his hands into hers. </p><p>He intertwined his fingers with hers as he pressed his forehead against hers. “But when we get back home… I’d gladly spend the rest of our night playing <em> Ultimate Mecha Strike </em> with you like old times.” </p><p>“Actually… I kinda have something I need to do.” Marinette gave him an apologetic smile. “I made plans with Alya again.” </p><p>“You see Alya a lot.” Adrien softly chuckled and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. </p><p>“What can I say? She’s my best friend and I love hanging out with her.” Marinette let go of one of his hands and gently caressed his jawline and cheek. “I promise, tomorrow afternoon? We can play all the games you want like old times.”</p><p>She couldn’t tell him that she was actually a superhero out there in the city of Paris saving Parisians from akumas. It was too dangerous for him to know, but keeping the secret from the love of her life hurt her to pieces. She wanted to tell him, craved to tell him her secret. She had this great need to tell him, but Master Fu had told her that she couldn’t tell anyone. </p><p>Marinette took a deep breath and watched him leave to pick up his keys, along with a few other odds and ends from the kitchen table. He pocketed all of the items to get ready to leave. She walked over to grab her purse and swung it over her shoulder, making sure Tikki was safe inside with plenty of macarons. </p><p>Adrien checked his pockets, before he opened the door for Marinette. She smiled up at him and he took her hand, holding it above her head. Marinette giggled as she used one toe to push off the ground, raising up on her other toe to spin. </p><p>“Gorgeous.” Adrien stopped her and touched the small of her back, leading her out the door.  </p><p>“You always say that.” Marinette playfully shoved him, as they walked down the hallway.</p><p>“And I always mean it.” Adrien leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, taking her hand in his. </p><p>“Okay… casanova. Let’s just make it through dinner.” Marinette let go of his hand to wrap an arm around his waist, while his arm went around her shoulders. </p><p>“Sure we’ll survive?” Adrien teased and Marinette smacked him on the stomach. </p><p>“Hey, I gave you the option of feigning illness and you didn’t take it.” Marinette nudged him with her body, causing him to stumble. </p><p>“True, but I’m serious that my father will lose his goddamn mind if we’re late and don’t show up to his little tea party.” Adrien heard her burst into a fit of giggles at his words.</p><p>“You really just called your father’s dinner a tea party?” Marinette stopped to grab her stomach and burst out laughing, clutching at the wall to not trip. “Oh my god… all I- all I see is like- him sitting in an elaborate plum frock coat with- with a tall top hat and frilly white shirt. Holding a small tea- tea cup in between his index finger and thumb. Just-” Marinette tried to catch her breath and Adrien stared at her with parted lips. The corner of his lips barely crooked up in a smile as he tried not to laugh. “-just sipping from it like it’s a fine spring day and rambling on about how important tea time was.” </p><p>“Are you sure you’re not ill? Should I take you somewhere to get your head checked, Alice?” Adrien burst out laughing and gestured over his shoulder with his thumb. </p><p>“No, no. You can’t expect me to not see something so silly when you say something like that. Oh! And then he has these creatures sitting around the table.” Marinette stumbled forward and one of her heels slipped out of her ballet flats, causing Adrien’s gaze to flash down to her feet before he ran up to catch her.  </p><p>“I had no idea that my father sitting at a dinner table could be so hilarious to you.” Adrien laughed and helped her stand up straight. </p><p>“It is... when you tell me he is at a tea party.” Marinette reached down to fix her shoe, gripping Adrien’s shoulder for stability. </p><p>Adrien crouched down and moved her hand to run his fingers along the curve of the sole of her foot, placing her ballet flat back onto her foot. “Don’t trip.” He softly laughed and stood up with flushed cheeks, feeling her hand slip from his shoulder. </p><p>“Thank you.” Marinette smiled and she took his hand, before he led her to the elevator.</p><p>The doors opened with a sharp ding and Marinette stepped inside after Adrien quickly shoved his hand in the way of them closing. He watched her lean against the back bar and cross one ankle over the other, pointing her toe, as she smiled up at him. </p><p>Adrien stepped inside of the elevator and let the doors shut, punching the round button for the underground garage with his thumb. He kept his hand in his pocket as he walked over to stand beside Marinette. “Do you know what you plan to say to my father about the designs you’ve been working on?” </p><p>“You mean the ones he’s asked for? I intern for him. I don’t really get to bring much of myself into his designs, Adrien. I usually just get to ‘ooh’ and ‘awe’ at them like they’re spectacular. Which, I looked up to him for so long as a teenager. You know that. Why am I telling you that- <em> oh my god </em>.” Marinette buried her face in her hands and Adrien placed a hand on her back and rubbed between her shoulder blades. </p><p>“It’s okay. He’s going to love anything you say. You are still the girl that impressed him with a derby hat at fourteen.” Adrien winked at her when she peered up at him with a worried expression. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Marinette brought her fingers into fists and he touched beneath her chin, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. </p><p>“More than sure. He loves your input. If he didn’t? He wouldn’t have asked us to this dinner thing and<em> you </em> wouldn’t be an intern at <em> Gabriel. </em>” Adrien rested his forehead against hers and felt her nod, as the doors opened out to the underground garage.</p><p>“I don’t know why your father still scares me. I guess… not really scare- intimidate? Maybe that’s the word I’m looking for.” Marinette sighed as she followed Adrien out of the elevator.</p><p>Adrien walked around to the passenger side and unlocked his silver <em> Volkswagen Bug </em>for Marinette. He opened the door and held it open for her. “Your chariot awaits, princess.”</p><p>“Thank you.” She giggled, smiled up at him, and reached up on her toes to place a chaste kiss on his lips with her hands placed on the back of his neck. </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Adrien waited for her to get situated before closing the door and heading around to the driver’s side.  </p><p>Marinette placed her purse near her feet and fastened her seatbelt, hearing his click into place. “Why did you get a bug again?” </p><p>Adrien bit back a dirty joke and cleared his throat. He couldn’t make a joke about Ladybug. What if she got upset or… thought he was weird? Not that she wouldn’t find him weird for the other <em> thing… </em> The one fetish that he was scared would make her leave. He didn’t know when it had started. His attraction to slender feet. The way they looked in a pair of heels, flats, or flip-flops. How the curve of an arch, the curve of a toe, the hint of an ankle, or the sole of a gorgeous foot could send his heart soaring. How everytime his short girlfriend would reach up onto her toes to grab a cup from the cabinet for tea made his breath catch. The way her feet curved as she slowly rose up onto her slender toes, before her soles slowly came down to touch the tile again. Heat pooled between his thighs and he craved to see her do it again. Craved to watch her model shoes and walk around barefoot. Craved to see her laying on his bed again with her ankles crossed, swinging her legs to fan them before crossing her ankles the other way. How her back would arch in the most exquisite way and how her rounded behind would come up slightly. How she would smile up at him and innocently ask ‘what’ with the end of her pencil against her lips. </p><p> But he could never tell her any of this because he was scared she would run. Society gave foot fetish a bad name and he was sure that she had heard all the stereotypes about it. That they were creeps and just loved to lick feet, suck on toes, and get footjobs all day. When it wasn’t about that. That wasn’t the main point or what he liked the most. It was the tease. The admiration for a body part that seemed so gorgeous to him. Like it was sculpted by a talented artist. Something to be worshiped and loved, praised. The way feet could reveal emotions and secrets that other body parts could not. He could read when Marientte was nervous, excited, sad, angry, feeling sexy, or in love. His favorite thing was when she would get excited and wiggle her legs, while she brought each heel up and down. He smiled to himself at the thought and bit his bottom lip before he became worried again.</p><p>He internally groaned at the thought as his heart began to race for an entirely different reason. He was scared, scared of losing the one woman he loved the most. Ladybug would probably have thought the same. That he was disgusting like the rest of the world did. He had always been scared to tell her how much he had stared at her feet in her suit. How his gaze had sometimes been more focused on them when she had taken off through the sky, ran along rooftops, or grabbed onto the side of the roof and raised up on her toes to peak over it. Or how he had focused so hard on them when they had to dance during an Akuma fight in the past. </p><p>Maybe he was made to enjoy feet because his father put such an emphasis into fashion. Maybe he just was weird and he really had no good excuse for being into it. He honestly couldn’t understand it, but he assumed it was just like anyone else that had an affinity for boobs, asses, or lips. But he knew that Marinette, or Ladybug for that matter, wouldn’t accept it. He couldn’t tell her and thinking about it now just made his breathing pick up and his heart slam against his sternum.   </p><p> His anxiety built up and he was suddenly spinning his silver ring on his right hand and tugging on it, before he gripped the wheel with his hands. </p><p>“Hey?” Marinette placed a hand on his thigh. “You sure you’re okay?”</p><p>She was concerned about him to say the least. He had been acting so weird lately and she didn’t understand why. She loved him more than anything. He was her first love and her soulmate. She couldn’t see herself with anyone else. Not since Chat had finally given up the chase and been happy with just being her best friend. Marinette worried her bottom lip and squeezed his thigh through his black slacks. </p><p>“I’m fine. Let’s just go get this dinner thing over with.” Adrien warmly smiled at his girlfriend. </p><p>“You mean your father’s tea party?” Marinette tried to not laugh and watched a smile creep onto Adrien’s lips. “Admit it, it’s still funny as hell.” </p><p>“Okay, it is.” Adrien burst out laughing and turned the key in the ignition, putting it into gear and heading to his father’s chateau. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> Adrien parked his car in front of the stairs and got out of the car to walk around to the passenger side. He opened the door for her and held his hand out. Marinette smiled up at him and touched his hand, bringing it to her lips. “Dinner is going to go well, promise.” </p><p>“I’m sure it will.” Adrien gave her an uneasy smile and helped her out of the car. </p><p>“I don’t believe you, but it’s okay.” Marinette touched his shoulder and raised one foot with a pointed toe and the other foot flat on the ground, as she kissed him. </p><p>“I just wish you were staying with me tonight is all.” Adrien sighed and she lowered her foot to the pavement, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. </p><p>“Tomorrow night. Promise. I just already made plans with Alya.” Marinette gave an apologetic smile and twirled the hair at the nape of his neck around her finger.</p><p>“I know. It’s okay. I have something I have to do anyway. I just want a night to relax with you.” Adrien took her hands from his neck and squeezed them. “Now, we’re already running late. We shouldn’t keep him waiting longer.” </p><p>“Right.” Marinette let go of one of his hands and followed him up the staircase to the massive double doors. </p><p>Adrien knocked on the door and Nathalie opened it. “Oh thank god, you’re here. Your father has been losing his ever living mind, Adrien. You’re late.” </p><p>“Sorry, Nathalie.” Marinette apologized before Adrien could get the words past his lips. “I couldn’t decide on what to wear. You know how it is.” </p><p>“Yes, well he is waiting in the dining room for you two.” Nathalie led them into the other room and Marinette nervously peered up to see Gabriel sitting at the end of the long banquet table. </p><p>“You’re late.” Gabriel reached for his wine glass and Nathalie rushed around to fill it with more wine. </p><p>“Sorry, fa-” Adrien was interrupted by Marinette and he peered at her with a shocked expression. </p><p>“It was my fault. I just couldn’t figure out what I should wear. You know how it is. I wanted to find the best suited outfit.” Marinette rocked back and forth on her feet with her hands clasped behind her back. </p><p>“Well, I can tell you that I have been late to plenty a meeting due to wardrobe changes when I was younger. You need to better prioritize your time, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Nevertheless you are here now. Please sit, have some wine.” Gabriel gestured to the chairs around the table. </p><p>Adrien walked over to the other end of the table and slowly pulled the chair out from beside the one at the head. Marinette walked over to Adrien with swaying hips, as her feet barely touched the floor. It was like she felt confident yet worried to step on glass. He sighed and watched her brush her hands along her skirt and beneath her thighs, as she sat down on the chair. </p><p>“Merci, Adrien.” Marinette warmly smiled up at him. </p><p>Adrien nodded with an uneasy smile and walked over to sit in the chair at the head of the table. He took a deep breath as Nathalie filled his glass with a <em> Pinot Noir </em>. He smiled up at her with a ‘thank you’, before Nathalie walked over to fill Marinette’s glass. </p><p>“I looked over your designs. They seem to be on point for what we want for this collection. I genuinely like them.” Gabriel cut into his steak with a knife and fork, before bringing it to his mouth with a flourish. </p><p>“I’m glad. I was going to say the same about yours. I think the bold colors against the black and white and the way the garments fall on the body… really accentuates the best features of each model.” Marinette picked up her knife and fork to begin eating. </p><p>“What did you think of the gown that I included at the end? Too much?” Gabriel set down his utensils and picked up his wine to take a sip with a cynical expression. </p><p>“No, no. I think it fits perfectly and would be a real show stopper at the end.” Marinette smiled as she became excited about the conversation. </p><p>“What about the shoes? Were they well matched? What do you think would look best with each ensemble?” Gabriel swirled his glass of wine. </p><p>Adrien felt sweat break out on his forehead and trickle down the back of his neck at his father’s words. His thighs widened and his gaze shot down to Marinette’s crossed ankles and how one of her feet was shaking in a nervous way. He peered up at his plate and tried to focus on eating with flushed cheeks.</p><p>“The gown? A nice pair of silver stilettos would be lovely. Maybe ones with thin straps that curve over the foot and fasten around the ankle. Make sure we match the pedicures and manicures of all the models.” Marinette smiled and heard Adrien choke on his wine. “You okay?” She reached over to rub his back. </p><p>“I’m good. Sorry.” Adrien cleared his throat and shoved a bite of food into his mouth, hiding his mouth behind his hand while he chewed.</p><p>“Then the pant suits could use a nice pair of basic black leather flats. Or! We could add a bit of flare and color and the toes of them could be bright colors with some light neutrals.” Marinette bounced in her chair and Adrien’s gaze flashed to how her feet shifted up and down in her excitement. </p><p>“I like that idea, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. A pop of color is just what we need. Nathalie add that to the notes, s’il vous plait.” Gabriel gestured towards Nathalie with his wine glass.  </p><p>“Yes, Sir.” Nathalie grabbed her tablet and began to use the stylus to write on it. “Added, Sir.”</p><p>“Merci, Nathalie. Now, what do you think of a simple tennis shoe for the basics?” Gabriel leaned more on the table and Adrien had never wanted to die more from such a torturous conversation.</p><p>“Could be good. Flip-flops could be good too. Ooh! Like we could make haute couture flip-flops for the women and then canvas slip-ons for the men. I mean we could also make some stylized flip-flops for the men too. It would accentuate the casual looks and also show off the laid back approach to a basic.” Marinette finished her dinner and took a sip of her wine.</p><p>“Hmmm… true…” Gabriel rubbed his chin in thought. “Adrien.” </p><p>Adrien jumped back to reality and nearly spilled his wine. “Hm?” </p><p>“What do you think on the matter? What shoes do you believe would pair well with each ensemble?” Gabriel finished his dinner and watched his son wipe his mouth with his napkin and place it on the table. </p><p>“I think that Marinette has a point. We should make sure that they all match if we are going to put them in open-toed shoes. I also like the idea of a strappy stiletto with that gown. Silver would pair nicely with the plum hue of the satin. As for basics, I like the idea of a basic tennis shoe. But I do like the concept of using flip-flops and canvas shoes too. Maybe we can incorporate all three into the designs.” Adrien grabbed his wine and took a sip, trying not to focus on the thought of it all. </p><p>“I like the tennis shoe idea.” Marinette warmly smiled and Gabriel nodded. </p><p>“But yeah the bright colors against the light neutrals and even a black tone would be beautiful.” Adrien sighed and set his glass down, running his fingertips along the stem. </p><p>“Take note of all of this, Nathalie.” Gabriel gestured towards her as their plates were replaced by dessert. </p><p>“Yes, Sir.” Nathalie went to work scrawling down their words and ideas.</p><p>“I would love to continue our conversation after dessert, but tomorrow morning you have a photoshoot with a famous brand from Milan. Adrien needs to get some rest to be ready for it and you have a meeting with the design team in the morning.” Gabriel picked up his spoon. </p><p>“Yes, father.” Adrien nodded and picked up his spoon to start indulging in the sorbet. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> ***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Adrien pulled up to Marinette’s apartment building and parked. He sat back against the seat with his hands in his lap. “That didn’t go as badly as I thought it would.” </p><p>“Nuh-uh. It really didn’t.” Marinette sighed and shifted in her seat to face him. She reached up to play with his hair. “I should go and you need to sleep.” She rolled her eyes and giggled, bringing her hand down to shove him in the shoulder. </p><p>“Pfft, like I’m gonna sleep. But thank you.” Adrien warmly smiled and took her palm to kiss it. </p><p>“How come?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“For coming with me to dinner with my father.” Adrien sighed and Marinette giggled. </p><p>“I kind of had to, silly. I intern there.” Marinette picked on him and leaned forward to brush her soft lips against his. </p><p>“I know, but having you there helps calm me down.” Adrien pressed a chaste kiss to her lips again.</p><p>“Did you want to come up, you know…” Marinette brushed her finger behind her ear. “...again?” </p><p>Adrien smirked, touched her chin, and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, biting it and gently tugging on it. She sighed and moaned against his lips and tongue, as she ran hers along his. Adrien ran his hand down along her slender neck and around to the back of it. He gently squeezed along the sides, just enough to make her softly mewl and feel like she was his. He pulled her closer and she grasped his bicep, squeezing it, as she crawled into his lap after he pulled the seat back. </p><p>Her hips rolled against his as she sucked on his tongue, before letting it go to tilt her head and kiss him harder. Adrien moaned and ran his other hand down her spine and over her rounded behind. He spread out his fingers and gripped it, pulling her closer and guiding her hips to press down harder against his arousal. She gasped and moaned into his mouth as she parted her lips before diving her warm tongue back into his mouth. </p><p>Adrien groaned and ran his hand down along her thigh, tracing down the curve of her calf and stopping to tease her ankle with his index finger. She let out a soft moan as his other hand sank into her hair and tugged her head back. He trailed kisses down her neck and along her shoulder, biting and sucking on her soft skin. His fingers traced down along the edge of her ballet flat, flicking it and causing it to fall off of her foot. Marinette got lost in the way he was nibbling and licking on her shoulder, ignoring how his soft fingers were tracing her heel, arch, and pinky toe. His fingers traced back up to her thigh, pushing her skirt up around her hips. </p><p>Marinette gasped as his fingers grazed along her inner thigh, shoving them apart more. She whined and broke the kiss, gripping his shoulders. “God, I want you, but-”</p><p>“I know. You need to see Alya and I need to <em> sleep </em>.” Adrien whispered and took his hand from her thigh to brush her hair behind her ear. “Another time, perhaps.” A weak smile fell onto his swollen lips. </p><p>Marinette nodded with a blush. “Another time.” </p><p>Adrien placed her ballet flat back onto her foot and helped her out of his lap. “Have a good night, princess.” </p><p>“Have a good nice-night! A-Adrien.” Marinette opened the door and stumbled out. </p><p>“Careful.” Adrien almost hopped out to catch her, but she had gained her balance back on her own. </p><p>“I will, than- thanks.” Marinette cleared her throat and shut the door, causing her purse to get stuck inside. She struggled to open the door, ripping her purse from inside and slamming it shut again. She held her hand up and gave an embarrassed smile, before walking to the front doorman of her apartment building. </p><p>Adrien softly laughed and shook his head as he watched her to make sure she made it safely inside before leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ladybug landed on </span>
  <em>
    <span>la tour eiffel</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a soft sound, as her toes touched down. She peered in front of her at Chat Noir’s back. He was busily humming a song and swinging his legs over the edge of the steel beam that he was sitting on. She smiled and took a running leap towards him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bonsoir, M’lady.” Chat laughed, gently touching her forearm and letting it go so that she could sit beside him on the beam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What song were you humming today? Same one?” Ladybug smiled over at him as she gripped the steel beam in her gloved hands and swung her feet, criss-crossing her ankles on occasion and driving Chat crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Little Kitty On a Roof</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Chat raised an eyebrow at her, gazing at her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug was busily looking out over the city. “That song is really sad, you know that?” She peered over at him with a warm smile. “How come the kitty can’t be happy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kitty is happy now. Mostly, that is.” Chat mumbled the last part and sighed, peering up at the moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t like that sigh, Chaton.” Ladybug playfully kicked Chat’s steel toed boot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Chat laughed and kicked her back. “In seriousness, I am happy. Happier than I’ve been in a long time, actually. Like- I have a home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… no longer a stray tom cat then?” Ladybug nudged him with her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat softly chuckled and smirked over at her. “This kitty will always be slightly a stray. I like my freedom, Bugaboo.” He winked at her and she shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad. I kind of liked the new domesticated cat.” Ladybug poked him on the nose and yanked her yo-yo from her hip, throwing it out to the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said I wasn’t domesticated? I can be domesticated!” Chat reached behind his back to grab his staff, before standing up and extending it to chase after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug landed on a building and turned around to touch his chest, walking him backwards. “I didn’t say I didn’t like the fact that you were a stray cat. I love that you have freedom and that you feel like you have a home. Everyone deserves that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat’s eyes widened when his back hit the brick wall. “Y-yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen an Akuma all night.” Ladybug sighed and took her hand off of his chest, spinning around on her toes to run across the rooftop to peer out over the city. She peered over her shoulder to see Chat’s gaze dart up her body with a blush. “Have you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no, M’Lady. I haven’t. It was all </span>
  <em>
    <span>purr-</span>
  </em>
  <span>fectly clear on my end. You?” Chat cleared his throat and walked over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set his forearms up on the half wall and peered out in the direction that she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, nothing. They’re slowing down and I can’t put my finger on why.” Ladybug spun around on her heel and rested her elbows on the half wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Hawkmoth is getting too old for this shit.” Chat turned to lean his back against the half wall with his arms crossed over his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug burst out in a fit of giggles that sent his heart soaring. He shoved his past feelings down into his stomach and thought about Marinette. “I don’t know about that. Maybe… maybe the world is just in a better mood lately. I don’t know.” Ladybug threw her hands into the air and walked away from him, swinging her yo-yo in a circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat watched her spin her yo-yo up above her head and slowly spin on her toes with one hand out and her fingers extended. She stopped with her toe pointed out and spun her yo-yo in front of her to the right then left, before spinning with it over her head again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you do while you wait for me?” Chat smirked as he watched Ladybug do tricks and dance around gracefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled and began to dance with her yo-yo and do an array of tricks and dances. “You can’t tell me a talented Chaton as yourself doesn’t play with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>staff</span>
  </em>
  <span> on occasion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not when people are around usually,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Wonder Bug</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Chat extended his staff and brought it over his shoulders with his wrists resting on each end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug gasped and smacked him in the bicep, laughing hard. “Oh my god… I didn’t mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you dirty cat!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat burst out laughing and spun his staff, slamming it into the concrete to rest on it. “You were the one that said it, Bugaboo. You set this dirty cat up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I wonder why you’re my best friend.” Ladybug rolled her eyes and shook her head, flinging her hand into the air in a dramatic gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you love me.” Chat made a heart with his hands and she giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do love you.” Ladybug flung her yo-yo out, letting it wrap around Chat and yank him close. She reached up to kiss his cheek. “I don’t see an Akuma so I’m going to head home now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just going to stay out a bit longer and then head home.” Chat watched her nod at him, before undoing her yo-yo from his body. “Night, Bug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, Kitty.” Ladybug threw her yo-yo out and swung from the roof and into the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat sighed and sat down on the half wall peering up at the moon. He wanted to tell Ladybug. He wanted to tell someone about his foot fetish and about his life of being stressed out by his father, but he didn’t have anyone to lament to. He had the moon, but that wasn’t the same. He wanted to tell someone, anyone really. Wanted someone to listen to his venting so that he could relax and feel like he was in a true safe space. Marinette was home to him, but not fully. Not when the guilt of hiding this from her killed him everyday. He wanted to move in with her one day soon, and he needed to tell her before that. She had to know, but he was still worried. Sharing a fetish, or a kink, was a make it or break it situation and the very thought of her leaving broke him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crisp sounds of lightning crackling and loud thunder racked through the sky, causing car horns to blast and glass to shatter. The sounds alone brought Chat out of his thoughts and had him on his feet in high alert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat pulled his staff from his back and flicked it open to call Ladybug back, when his staff was hit with lightning and heated up in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He hissed and dropped it from his hand, peering up at a woman in a white wrap dress with a deep v-neckline that showcased her breasts. Two thin lines of red and bright blue ran beneath her eyes. A silver crescent moon with the pointed ends faced up sat between her eyebrows and an upside down cross ran down from the center of it. Strappy tan sandals adorned her slender feet and criss-crossed up her calves. Red feathers dangled from two braids in the front of her dark hair, and massive wings in black and white alternating feathers stretched out for several meters. Two massive false eyes sat at the top of each wing, making her even scarier looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Thunderbird! Hand over your Miraculouses!” Thunderbird flapped her wings, causing Chat to flip backwards and roll as the building crumbled around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a yo-yo cut through the loud sound with a long high pitched ring and wrapped around Chat, yanking him back onto the next roof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My staff is gone.” Chat was bent over with his hands on his thighs, panting and trying to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it.” Ladybug tossed him it and Chat reached out to catch it without looking. “I thought you didn’t see an Akuma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could say the same to you.” Ladybug rolled her eyes and undid her yo-yo from his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More lightning shot down near them and Chat grabbed Ladybug to get her further out of the Akuma’s reach. “We need a plan, Kitty.” Ladybug peered up at him with a concerned expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I know. Um…” Chat tried to look around him. He peered up at Thunderbird, as she came swooping down. “Fuck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>MOVE</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He shoved Ladybug to the ground, causing them to roll and him to shield her head from getting hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lightning zapped and snapped against the concrete around them, causing Ladybug to squeak beneath Chat’s body. “Do you see where the akuma could be hiding, M’Lady?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug peered at the Akuma as it circled above them like a vulture hovering over it’s next meal. “No. I have no idea. Let me up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat got off of her and watched her spring up onto her feet. “What’s your plan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LUCKY CHARM!” Ladybug suddenly threw her yo-yo into the air and let it spin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A camera dropped into her hands and she held it out confused. “How is this going to help me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impromptu photoshoot to capture my devilishly </span>
  <em>
    <span>meow</span>
  </em>
  <span>velous looks?” Chat flexed his arms, as he twisted at his hips and pointed a boot to flex his calves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug rolled her eyes and shook her head. “There’s a horrible Akuma on the loose and you’re over here flaunting yourself and punning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what’s your idea?” Chat let himself relax as Thunderbird swooped over to destroy another building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea… I’m not seeing anything.” Ladybug peered around herself and nothing was standing out to her but the damn camera. “I have never had this happen before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat chewed on his bottom lip and suddenly saw the clouds part and the thunder and lightning stop. “Maybe we won’t have to. The storm’s clearing up and the Akuma is gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?” Ladybug suddenly took off running across the rooftop to find that the night sky was clear again and the chaos had ebbed. “There is something wrong, Chat. This- this isn’t how this works.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… Hawkmoth kind of does his own thing. Maybe he called the Akuma back.” Chat walked up to her and rested his forearm on her shoulder. “You still make the best armrest, you know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug glared up at him with a pout. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rude</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat took his arm off of her shoulder and ruffled her hair, “Kidding, Short Stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me.” Ladybug burst out laughing and shoved him in the chest. “I’m trying to be serious here. Where did she go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to look for her, but I can’t see her.” Ladybug sighed and her shoulders dropped. “I feel like I’ve failed. I’m supposed to save Paris and I’m not succeeding as well as I used to. It’s been so long since I felt this way.” Ladybug threw her hands up and over her eyes. Her heart ached and her legs trembled, causing Chat to watch how she shifted from one foot to the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Bugaboo.” Chat reached out to gently touch her shoulder. “It’s okay. We’ll catch this Akuma. Promise. You’re amazing and good at what you do. We’ll figure this out together. Right now? I think we should rest and wait it out. She’ll come out of hiding eventually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug peered up at him with a quivering bottom lip and she flung her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. “I just feel like I’m failing in so many ways right now. My own boyfriend is upset with me and I don’t know why. I think it’s me. I don’t know what else is making him so jumpy around me. I don’t know what I did. What’s wrong with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat’s eyes went wide as he held her in his arms. His hand froze on her back, as he heard her words. “N-nothing is wrong with you, Ladybug. You’re amazing and wonderful. You deserve the world. I- I don’t know what has him acting up, but- but it can’t be you. It has to be something else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t know. How do you know that? You don’t see how he panics around me.” Ladybug took her arms off of him and pushed herself away, turning on her heel and walking away with her arms wrapped around herself. “How he won’t sleep with me anymore. How he flashes a glance away from me like- like I’m not something he wants anymore. I don’t know what’s wrong. I don’t know what I did. And now? Now I lost this Akuma and Paris needs me and I screwed up again! Ugh!” She threw her hands into the air and plopped down onto the concrete floor with her knees drawn up against her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat stared at Ladybug’s trembling back. He didn’t know who she was dating. He had heard very little about him, but he related to what she was describing more than he cared to admit. He took a deep breath and sat down beside her, hearing her Miraculous begin to beep. “I hate to cut this short and not really have you stick around… but you're going to detransform soon and if you don’t want me to know who you are? You should go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug whimpered and peered up at him with red eyes and blushed cheeks. “You’re right. I should go. I’m sorry.” She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no.” Chat waved his hands in front of his face. “Look, I’m sure it’s not you. I bet it’s something else that isn’t even related. The world is crazy right now and I’m sure he’s just stressed about something. Maybe it’s his job, or his family, or a friend? Who knows. I just know it can’t be you. You’re too amazing of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>catch</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Chat winked at her with a smirk and watched her sob out a giggle. “There. I made you laugh, even a little. Go home and relax. Drink some wine. Draw a bath. Relax. We’ll figure this out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Chaton.” Ladybug leaned over to kiss him on the cheek before standing up and leaving him alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat sighed and ran a hand through his hair before shaking his head and taking off to his apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien walked into the venue for the photoshoot in dark skinny jeans and a basic white tee. It was the usual ensemble that he was told to wear when going to fittings and photoshoots. He sighed with his hands in his pockets as he walked through the crowds of people on set. He peered at the ground before looking up to find a gorgeous woman with raven hued straight hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wore one of Marinette’s designs, a bright crimson dress that hugged her body in all the right places. It had a corset bodice in black that laced up the back, bringing her tiny waist in even more. The red skirt was short and the hem ran along the middle of her thighs, showcasing her amazing ass. The sleeves were off the shoulder and slightly puffy, showing off her sharp collar bones and beautiful shoulders. A black leather choker ran around her neck. His gaze went down her slender legs, and he took in the black thigh highs that were clearly connected to a black garter belt. Adrien swallowed hard as he took in her cherry red pumps that were six inches tall. Tall enough to bend her over one of the tables nearby and take her hard. He internally groaned at the thought and shoved it away, feeling guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bonjour. My name is Lilith Beaulieu.” The woman held out her hand with her palm down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bon-bonjour. Nice to meet you, Madame Beaulieu. My name is Adrien Agreste.” Adrien took her hand and kissed each of her cheeks in greeting instead of the back of her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s actually Mademoiselle Beaulieu and you may call me Lilith. I don’t mind. I would actually prefer it.” Lilith smiled at him and peered down his body and back up with her bottom lip between her teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Lilith. How long have you been in the modeling circuit?” Adrien swallowed hard as she softly giggled and bounced on her heels, causing her breasts to bounce and catch his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too long. This is my first photoshoot actually. Got any tips for a beginner like me?” Lilith lifted one foot and ran her finger along the side of her patent leather red heel. Her index finger traced along the side of the curve and she slowly wrapped her fingers around the heel. “These heels are killer on the feet. How do women walk in them for so long? Don’t you agree?” She softly giggled and let her heel go to put her foot back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien bit back a whine as he watched her run her fingers down her skirt to adjust it around her hips. He cleared his throat as he watched her cross her legs and arch her back, running the back of her slender hands up along her petite neck and dragging her shiny long hair with them. He watched her heels come off the ground slightly and drop back down with a click, as her hands dropped back beside her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back around to face him with her hands on her hips. “So? Any tips? You didn’t give me any.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien cleared his throat and wiped his hands on his jeans. “Yeah, uh, I would say just act natural in your poses. Don’t forget to be confident. Confidence makes a difference.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great. I’ll keep that in mind. You know…” Lilith walked up to him with one pump in front of the other and a sway to her hips. It made his mind wander to what they would look like rolling as she rose and fell on his hard dick. She ran her finger along one of his muscular pecs and ran the toe of her cherry pump along his inner ankle and calf. “I’m all dressed to kill and… you still need to get ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien swallowed hard as he got lost in the way her toe was teasing his leg. Her toe circled along his ankle and Adrien suddenly backed up, breathing harder, and his reaction gave him away. “I should do that. You’re right. I’m gonna go to grooming.” He gestured with finger guns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lilith smirked with her hands on her cocked hips and one foot placed out to the side in a dominating posture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you on set, Adrien!” Lilith raised a hand to wave with her black manicured fingernails, causing a shiver to run up his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien hurried to the grooming area and sat down in the chair, trying to calm down and not think about the woman in his girlfriend’s designer clothes being thrown onto the vanity in front of him. He groaned and tugged on his jeans to adjust himself. They styled his hair in a messy fashion and he was sent off to makeup, where they kept his look natural aside from a bit of mascara and eyeliner. He rushed off to his dressing area, where a rack of clothing was set out for him with coordinating shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head, showcasing his flexing muscles and golden tan. He turned to grab a crimson red button down when he heard her voice again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Work out often?” Lilith smirked and he yanked the shirt from the rack, undoing the buttons as he turned to face her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I have a girlfriend. She actually designed your ensemble and while I’m very flatt-” Adrien’s eyes went wide and he stumbled when she reached down to take off her heels, putting them both into her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze ran down to her bare feet covered in black stockings, causing him to swallow hard. He couldn’t ignore her as she walked up to him with a confident gait. One that meant business and like she wouldn’t take no for an answer. He walked backwards and fell into the modern chair, clutching the arms of it. His chest rose and fell as she walked up and ran her toe along his inner calf, causing him to slowly part his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Adrien lost all words as he slowly peered up her body, getting lost in her crystal blue eyes that seemed to glow. He lowered his lashes as her toe began to trace his inner thigh, before landing on the chair’s seat between his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Lilith smirked as she leaned forward to run her hands along his bare shoulders, feeling how muscular they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m…” Adrien licked his lips, as he got lost in how her foot slowly inched closer to the bulge in his tight jeans. He breathed in a sharp breath as her toe gently grazed his hardened cock between his thighs. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith bit her painted crimson bottom lip and continued to trace his throbbing cock through the tight material. “You’re going to be so late if you don’t get ready soon, hm? And I want to play with you on set.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Play?” Adrien swallowed hard and gripped the arms of the chair, as her foot grazed back down his other inner thigh and calf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith held her cherry red pumps out to him on her index and middle fingers with the soles facing him. “Care to help a woman out?” She slammed her foot back between his thighs and slowly raised her foot up onto her toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze ran along her foot, up her calf, and along her inner thigh. Adrien took her heels from her and trembled when she ran her toe up between his legs, along his abs, and placed her foot on his chest. She slowly lifted her heel, her arch, and touched him with the tip of her big toe. Adrien swallowed hard as he took the heel of her foot in his hand. His thumb grazed along the side of her foot, tracing the curve of her heel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t tell anyone, promise.” Lilith softly spoke and moaned as he ran circles along the ball of her foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set her heels in his lap and held her foot in both hands, gently running the pads of his thumbs along the sole of her foot. Adrien got lost in how the top of her foot was slender and the curves of her sole were perfect. His thumbs ran up and he circled the ball of her foot with his thumbs, sliding them up to run along her toes. One thumb skirted over the slight curve of her big toe and dipped over onto her second one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien shook himself out of it and quickly shoved the red pump onto her toe, sliding it over her heel. Lilith gently moaned, “Good, boy. Now the other one for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith put her heel onto the ground and slowly lifted her other foot for him. Adrien began to trace along her other foot, massaging circles into it, teasing the top of her foot. and memorizing each line and curve. He bit his bottom lip and slipped her other heel into place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brought her other foot down to be beside the other one and smirked at him, running her long black nail beneath his chin. “Now, you should get dressed before you’re too late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien swallowed hard, lost in her spell as she walked away with swaying hips. He groaned and it took him a moment to get on his shirt and the black skinny jeans he was supposed to wear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly shoved on the tennis shoes he was supposed to wear and rushed out to the set. The woman was standing on the stage with hair and makeup touching her up for the photo. Lights were set up around them and a white backdrop was behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched him walk up to the backdrop with her hand on her hip. “Look who made it on set to work with me. Better late than never.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien swallowed hard with a blush and nodded. “Sorry it took me so long. I’m here now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Lilith smirked with her long lashes down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien stood beside her and posed for several pictures before heading back to change ensembles to a more casual one. They redid his makeup to be more natural than before and his hair was slicked back into a neat style. He walked up to her in a pair of tan shorts and a navy tee with matching slip-on boat shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked back to the set, his gaze locked on her sandals first. They were flat with thin strands of black that criss-crossed over her slender feet, around her ankle, and up her calf. Her toenails were painted a sleek black to match her fingernails and he caught himself biting his bottom lip. His gaze ran up her legs and to her soft white sundress with splatter patterns of black to accentuate her waist. Long necklaces dipped between her breasts, and he took in her dark hair that was up in a high ponytail. A ponytail that he could wrap around his fist and tug back to lavish her neck. He shook off the thought again, as her bright blue eyes sparkled in the lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look nice.” Lilith’s hungry gaze devoured him from his head to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. My father knows how to design clothing. And my girlfriend. Have you met he-” Adrien smiled and walked up to her with one hand in his pocket, getting interrupted by her grabbing his bicep and pulling him close for the first photo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later. Time to work.” Lilith winked at him and turned to kiss his cheek for the camera with her arms draped around his shoulders and her thigh over his hips. She pointed her toe, causing the edge of her sandal to rub against his inner thigh when she hooked her foot around his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like that. More. I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>more passion</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Adrien, why don’t you put your hand on her thigh for me and shift your body towards her.” The photographer gestured towards them and Adrien grabbed Lilith’s outer thigh, shifting his body to the left. “Good, now look into her eyes like she’s the sexiest thing you’ve laid eyes on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien turned to peer into Lilith’s sultry bright silver-flecked blue eyes that seemed to glow, causing his eyelids to lower. She didn’t blink as the camera flashed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Adrien, slowly slide your hand down her leg for me.” The photographer watched Lilith nod with her bottom lip between her teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien slowly ran his fingers down the side of her thigh, along her calf, and to the heel of her sandals. He cupped her heel in his hand and ran his thumb along the leather straps, peering into her eyes with his hand on her lower back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, hold it for me!” The photographer smiled and ran around with her camera, taking shots of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith ran her hands along his shoulders and down his chest, reaching up onto her toe to lick beneath his chin and bite it. Adrien lowered his lashes more and gave her a dangerous smirk, tilting her back with his hand still on her foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Give me more!” The photographer began to push them further and Lilith grabbed his hand, slowly bringing it up to her thigh and pushing the hem of her dress up around her hip to showcase her legs more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith wrapped her leg around Adrien’s waist and ran her sandal along his ass, causing Adrien to moan quietly enough for only her to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like someone hasn’t been around in a while, huh pussy cat?” Lilith winked at him and watched his gaze glow further. “You know… I could use a stray like you.” She ran her index finger up and down his chest. “A big… </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong</span>
  </em>
  <span>… cat by my side. Would you like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien nodded as he got lost in her glowing diamond hued eyes. “Yes, Lilith.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought so. So, what about it, tom cat?” Lilith played with the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and putting it between her teeth for the photographer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even better! Keep going.” The photographer watched, as Lilith pulled his shirt up and off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien was entirely entranced by the woman, as she removed her thigh from his hand and spun him around. She held onto his shoulder and slowly ran her thigh up along the side of his, bringing hers up to his hip. She grabbed his hand and placed it on the side of her knee and ran it up to her upper thigh, causing her dress to shift up. He peered down at her thigh with his bottom lip between his teeth and lashes low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slammed her hand over his chest and sprawled out her fingers, peering down at her own leg. Lilith slowly ran her hand up to his neck and wrapped her fingers around it, squeezing the sides of his gently and making him moan. “Is that another weakness, I found?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien let out a low growl and she smirked, running her hand up to his chin and pulling his face towards her own so he was gazing into her hypnotizing eyes again. She ran the pad of her thumb along his bottom lip, and he parted them for her. “So, willing. I have you in the palm of my hand, don’t I? Such a pretty boy and so obedient.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> His phone went off with a few buzzes and he suddenly shook his head, as the photographer called for a wardrobe change. He pulled his phone from his pocket after Lilith dropped her leg down and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien stared at Marinette’s name on the screen. “I’m sorry, I need to take this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… stay with me. I was enjoying our little talk.” Lilith leaned into his ear and whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Adrien grabbed his bangs and walked away from her with the phone to his ear, completely disoriented. “Hey, Princess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is the photoshoot going? Your father has me falling asleep over here at this meeting. I swear.” Marinette complained in his ear and Adrien smirked as he stood in the dressing area, tugging off his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien peered up to see Lilith with her back to him, slowly reaching down to unlace her sandals. She was slowly undoing one wrap of lacing at a time, slowly freeing her calves, ankles, and feet from them. His mouth ran dry and he forgot about Marinette’s question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien?” Marinette’s voice came through again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-yeah?” Adrien cleared his throat and dropped his phone when Lilith walked up to him, her bare feet barely touching the ground as she walked. It was like she was an angel, walking on clouds in the sky. Like she owned heaven and he was beneath her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien?” Marinette’s voice was frantic as it echoed from his phone on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith got in front of him and stretched out one foot to hit the end call button with her pointed toe. “We don’t need any interruptions, hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien shook his head as she slowly swung her legs over his lap and sat down, running her hands along his cheeks and up into his hair, tilting his head back. “You know what I’d love to do with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Adrien slowly closed his eyes, getting lost in her touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put a pretty collar on your neck and make you mine.” Lilith ran one hand down his cheek and gripped his chin, tugging his head down. “Look at me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien opened his eyes and looked into hers. “Yes, Lilith?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like that? To be mine?” Lilith smirked and reached into the front of her dress, pulling out a collar. “She won’t know a thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien nodded and swallowed hard when the black leather collar snaked around his neck and magically fastened in the back permanently. A golden bell was attached to the front and she flicked it with her long black fingernail, causing it to jingle. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>purr</span>
  </em>
  <span>fect kitty for me, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> His phone rang again and he turned his head to peer down at his phone, seeing Marinette’s name appear on the screen. “I need-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed his chin again, shoving his gaze back to her own again. “Me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien got lost in her eyes again, but his phone incessantly ringing kept him distracted. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.” He gently shoved her off of his lap. “I shouldn’t be doing this.” He stood up and quickly grabbed his phone, cutting the photoshoot short and leaving Lilith there by herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly changed into the clothes he came from, as Lilith watched him answer his phone. “Hey, Mari. I’m so sorry that I didn’t answer you and made you worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you go? You were talking to me, then left me hanging, and then you hung up on me?” He could tell Marinette was crying from her shaky voice and her sniffling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry. Look, I’m gonna come over and relax with you. How’s that sound? I’m really sorry.” Adrien reached into his pocket and pulled his keys out, rushing to his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door and got in, adjusting his rearview mirror and his gaze suddenly locked on the black collar around his neck. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Marinette’s voice came out worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No-nothing.” Adrien ran his fingers along the leather and tried to tug it from his skin, finding it secured to it. He winced and the bell rang out through the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have a bell?” Marinette heard the distinct sound and it reminded her of Chat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t. It’s just a dog nearby. It’s nothing. You know what? How about I see you tomorrow? Something came up.” Adrien swallowed hard and began to panic as everything hit him at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want to see you. I haven’t seen you all day. How about I come to you?” Marinette’s voice came out desperate and Adrien sighed. “Why don’t you want me to see you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come over?” Adrien swallowed hard as he reached around the back of his neck to try and find the hardware on the collar, finding none. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t sound like you want me to.” Marinette’s voice came out more upset than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, Mari. I want you. God, do I want you. Just- I… seem to have found myself caught.” Adrien smacked his face and ran his hand down to pinch the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caught?” Marinette’s voice came out confused and shaky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Um… I’ll make dinner. Come over.” Adrien didn’t wait for her to answer. He hung up and threw his phone onto the passenger seat, reaching up to tug at the collar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to yank it from his skin, wincing and cursing as it tugged and pulled. Adrien punched his steering wheel as the whole morning flashed by in his head. The way that woman had toyed with him. Had made him feel like he was hers when he was taken and in love with Marinette. How he had gone along with it and done what she had said and how- The bell on the collar glowed and his eyes turned a bright green, as his lips parted and he heard a voice in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, pussy cat. I know who you are… If you don’t want Hawkmoth to find out… then you won’t tell that pretty girl of yours about our little deal.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Adrien peered up into the mirror and stared at his glowing eyes that seemed to radiate chartreuse neon light. He would normally be worried if his thoughts would work coherently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you go see your girl and I’ll see you eventually. I’ll be in touch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien swallowed hard and nodded, watching the glow in his eyes fade back to normal. He shook his head as his heart sped up in his chest and his breathing picked up. “What is wrong with me?” He gripped his hair and shook his head in a panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien stood in his bathroom, tugging at the collar more. He had an array of tools spread out on his bathroom sink, from pliers to knives. He sighed as he slid a sharp blade beneath the leather, twisting it and finding that it wouldn’t cut through. He growled and slammed the knife down on the counter, picking up the pliers to try to use them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plagg?” Adrien called out and the kwami rushed out from the other room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg stared at the collar and threw a piece of camembert into his mouth. “Looks like you got yourself caught in a trap like a mouse, kid.” He laughed and Adrien slammed his hands down on the counter and glared at the little god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly, Plagg. How do I remove it before Mar-” He heard a loud knock that made a shiver run up his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg zipped into his shirt and Adrien groaned, shoving the button panel on his black button down together to button it all the way up. He hid the collar the best he could and threw on a red tie to complete the look, walking to the door while tucking in his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Plagg snicker and he slapped the kwami through his shirt, gaining silence, as he unlocked his door and opened it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette peered up at him and threw her arms around his neck, reaching up on her pink flip-flops to kiss him. “I missed you. The meeting was so long and my feet are killing me from the heels I had to wear and I’m sorry. How was your photoshoot?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was… interesting.” Adrien sighed and brushed his lips against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?” Marinette took her arms from around his neck and walked into his apartment with a warm smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how models get.” Adrien rolled his eyes and heard her groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re always hanging on you like you’re the sexiest man alive.” Marinette rolled her eyes and sat down on his couch, taking her shoes off and pointing her toes to place them on the coffee table, one at a time, and crossing her ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien swallowed hard and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses on his way over to the couch. “Worst part of my job, but they mean nothing to me. You know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I just get jealous is all.” Marinette sighed as she took the glass of wine from Adrien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that much. Lord, you’ve been that way since lycee.” Adrien softly laughed as he sat down with the wine bottle and his own glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say… I don’t want anyone touching my Prince.” Marinette winked at him and he smirked, bringing his glass to his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t want anyone touching my Princess. What did my father say?” Adrien took a sip and set his glass down, as Marinette swung her body sideways to lean her back against the arm of the couch, and put her feet into his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed hard and cleared his throat as she wiggled her toes and feet back and forth. “My feet are killing me from those damn heels.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien softly chuckled at Marinette’s words, setting his wine glass down to take one of her sore feet into his hands. “I always wondered why women wore those.” He blushed and hid his face in his hair, as he ran the pads of his thumbs up the center of her foot from her heel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette tilted her head back to moan, as he ran circles on the ball of her foot. “It’s worse there. God, you’re amazing at massages. Did I ever tell you that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien swallowed hard as his cock flexed in his slacks. “N-no, but I know now.” He softly laughed and tried to ignore the ache settling in the pit of his stomach and the way his dick was nagging at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed her other foot against the bulge in his slacks and curled her toes around the hardened length. She innocently traced it with her toe, not thinking about what she was doing to him. Marinette let another moan and sigh escape from her lips, as he ran the pad of one of his thumbs along the arch, adding slight pressure and making her arch her back. “So, amazing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien groaned as her foot pressed against his cock more. He set her foot down and grabbed the one that was incessantly teasing him and making him nearly beg on his knees for her to keep doing what she was. He shook it off and began to rub her other foot, running his fingers up the sole of her foot and between her toes. Marinette bit her bottom lip and took a sip of her wine, as he continued to massage her foot. He focused on the ball of her foot and she moaned again, sending another shockwave between his thighs and causing his aching cock to flex again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She removed her foot, set her glass on the coffee table, and crawled across the couch to him. She climbed into his lap and ran her hands up his chest and stopped to grab his tie. “How come you dressed up for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to impress you.” Adrien peered through his long lashes at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you don’t have to impress me. I’m impressed with you no matter what you wear or do. I love you.” Marinette leaned forward to brush her lips against his soft ones, while she began to undo his tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien grabbed her hands and kissed the backs of them. “I love you too, so much, but I think it’s best if we don’t do that tonight. I’m kind of tired and I promised you dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette peered down and hid in her hair, climbing out of his lap. “Sorry, I just- I shouldn't have assumed you wanted me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, look I do. Marinette, I’m just- I’m tired. How about we eat? It got done moments ago.” Adrien touched her cheek and gently kissed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Marinette sat with her feet beneath her rounded behind as she watched him stand up to walk over to his kitchen. “What did you make?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barigoule of spring vegetables and a vanilla custard for dessert.” Adrien served the vegetables in a broth that had vanilla notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette sat at the table, as he placed the bowl of vegetables in front of her. “Merci, Adrien.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. I hope it tastes good. I tried really hard on it.” Adrien warmly smiled and served himself a bowl of it before sitting down across from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette began to eat the delicious food when their phones went off. She got up to grab her phone, finding an email from his father on it. “Your father emailed me something. Probably the photos from the shoot you did this morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flicked the message open and her eyes widened at the photo of Adrien with the other model. How she had his shirt in her mouth and her leg up around his hips. Her heart ached and she suddenly felt like she wasn’t good enough. The way he was looking at the female model like she was his world and he wanted to ravish her made her sick to her stomach and lose her appetite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien.” She turned her photo to face him and the look on his face and how he was running his hand through his messy hair was enough for her. “I’m gonna go. I’m so stupid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up and quickly slipped her flip-flops back onto her feet. Adrien grabbed her wrist before she could leave, taking in the tears rolling down her flushed cheeks as she peered over her shoulder and up at him. “It’s not what it looks like. It’s a stupid pose, Marinette.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you want me?” The words burst from her lips and he found himself struggling to answer her. “What is it that I’m doing wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing- it’s not- it’s not you. It’s- it’s this thing… I can’t talk about. It’s-” Adrien was interrupted by her yanking her wrist from his hand with a quick shake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her? It’s the model? Is that it?” Marinette sobbed and covered her hands with her fists, feeling her legs tremble with her emotion. “I get it. I’m not perfect and I’m not what you wanted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette. That’s not true.” Adrien grabbed her wrists and Marinette peered up at him with a helpless expression. “I don’t want anything to do with that woman. She’s a- she’s a damn model. I have to pose how the photographer wants. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at him with a glare, “And she wanted her to bite your shirt and then take it off? It’s a photoshoot for clothing! </span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> designs! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your father’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> designs, Adrien! Not everything is about you.” She shoved him and grabbed his shirt. “And you won’t let me touch you! Why? What is wrong with me?” She undid his tie and unfastened two of his shirt’s buttons, as Adrien tried to protest with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A black leather collar with a gold bell appeared and she stared at it with her lips parted. “You’re collared.” She swallowed hard and covered her mouth, backing up from him with more tears in her eyes. “You let- you let someone else do this to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, I wish I could explain. I wish I could tell you, but I can’t and-” Adrien followed her to the front door of his apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve- I’ve seen enough. I’m not good enough for you. You needed someone else and- and it’s okay. I’m just going to go.” Marinette hurried out of his apartment before he could stop her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Mari!” Adrien stopped as the door slammed in his face and he punched the door frame with his fist and groaned, storming off to the bathroom to try and rip the collar from his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He angrily peered into the mirror and growled, as he tugged and pulled on it as hard as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s going to budge, kid. It’s magical.” Plagg sighed and flinched when Adrien gave him a glare that could murder a man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean magical?” Adrien hissed through his clenched teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meaning, the only thing getting that off is the woman that put it on.” Plagg pointed out and Adrien slammed a fist on the counter, turning to yell at the little cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“CAN’T YOU DO SOMETHING? CATACLYSM THE BITCH? SOMETHING?” Adrien flung his hand in the air in his frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, kid. I can’t get you out of this.” Plagg watched his holder begin to desperately try to get free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to me…” A familiar female voice caused Adrien’s frantic tries to get free stop. “Find me, my Kitten…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien lowered his hands, as his eyes glowed a neon hue. “Yes, Lilith.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg stared at him funny as his holder whispered his transformation, forcing the Kwami into his ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ladybug swung her yo-yo out into the star filled sky with tears cascading down her cheeks like clear rivers. She sobbed and continued to zip between ornate buildings and structures, hoping to forget that Adrien Agreste existed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flew from building to building until she saw something that threw her off, causing her to tumble and land on a rooftop. She peered up, rubbing the blood from the corner of her lips. A gorgeous woman in one of her designs sat on top of Chat Noir. He was on all fours and she sat in the middle of his back with one thigh crossed over the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dress she wore was a pastel pink gown that had black flowers cascading from the curve of the sweetheart neckline and down the side of the skirt. Butterflies popped out from the other curve of the neckline and one sat on her hip. It was the gown that she had hoped to wear for Adrien one day. A day after he had dropped down on one knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug covered her mouth and she was entirely confused by the scene in front of her. She had never seen her partner submit in such a way, ever. She swallowed hard and gasped out, “Kitty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my kitty now, aren’t you, Pretty Kitty?” Lilith ran her hand along his ass and gently smacked along the inner curves of it, eliciting a purr from him. “Such a good boy.” She ran her hand along his ass, spreading her fingers and gripping it. “He’s just so… obedient.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat? Snap out of it!” Ladybug tried as hard as she could to pull him out, but he wasn’t answering her. He was too lost in the way the woman was touching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See… I happen to know his weakness…” The woman with raven hued hair slowly turned to place her strappy stilettos on his shoulders, gently digging the pointed heels into his shoulder blades. She ran the top of her foot beneath his chin and hooked her toes around his head, tugging his head to the left and up. Chat peered up at Lilith with a hopeless expression. “I have him right where I want him, don’t I? How about you play with your little </span>
  <em>
    <span>bug</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hm? For me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat purred and nuzzled her foot with his cheek, pressing his lips to the instep of her heel. “Yes, Lilith.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, Pussy Cat. Get her Miraculous for me.” Lilith removed her feet from him and swung her legs over his head to get off of his back. “Such a good boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat slowly got up and yanked his staff from his back. He walked towards Ladybug with a determined expression. One that was more animalistic than human. Like a man that had been frustrated and starved for too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug swung her yo-yo out to the side and spun it, making a shield in front of her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chaton</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” She spoke his name as a warning with a worried expression. “You don’t have to do this. Hawkmoth!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afraid Hawkmoth is gone, Little Bug.” Lilith raised her hands and massive black and white wings spread out from her back. She flapped them twice, as she rose from the rooftop with one knee slightly raised. “I managed to break his little mind game. Really such a weak creature, don’t you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug was mortified as she watched Thunderbird rise up into the sky and form clouds in the sky. “Chat… I really… </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to wake up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t listen to you, Little Bug! He’s mine now!” Thunderbird flapped her massive wings, causing Ladybug to lose her balance and tumble backwards before flipping over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug screamed and caught the edge of the building with one hand, peering down at the pavement below her dangling feet. “PLEASE! CHAT! SNAP OUT OF IT!” She screamed out in agony as she reached up with her other hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She peered up to see Chat over the edge with one boot raised to step on her fingers. “Sorry, Wonder Bug. Should have owned me when you had the chance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat no, don’t do this! This isn’t like you! It’s me! Remember me? The one that brought you back from Dark Cupid? The one that brought you back from Zombizou! Help me out and I promise to protect you better! I know I failed! I know I failed </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard at many things lately. Don’t let this be one! </span>
  <em>
    <span>PLEASE!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ladybug watched something in his gaze shift and his peridot eyes dimmed slightly. She screamed as her fingers began to slip from the rough wall’s edge. One hand slipped off and she peered up at Chat with tear stained eyes, as her fingers began to slowly slip from the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat shook his head and quickly fell onto his stomach, reaching out and grabbing her wrist as soon as she lost her grip. She clenched her eyes tight and prepared to fall, sobbing, as her heart beat loudly in her chest. She gasped as she suddenly was slamming into something solid, clawing at the leather material beneath her hands. “I got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat?” Ladybug couldn’t look him in the eye, she was too confused and upset and worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me, Bugaboo. Ready to win this?” Chat watched her weakly peer up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What happened though? Where did that woman… Chat?” Ladybug was disoriented and confused as to what she had seen and what she was staring at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise to explain… everything to you, afterwards. Right now we need to defeat this Akuma.” Chat swallowed hard and turned her around to face the flying woman with the bright lines of paint beneath her eyes and the crescent moon shining on her forehead. “That’s not only Thunderbird, but a shapeshifter named Lilith. I can’t explain more right now. No time. But I promise to. Lucky Charm the bitch, while I cataclysm her wings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug nodded, not wanting to argue with the man that clearly knew more than her about this situation. She threw her yo-yo up into the air, “LUCKY CHARM!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cloth landed in her hands and she looked around herself, trying to understand. Nothing stood out to her again until she watched Chat extend his staff into the sky and shout, “CATACLYSM!”, before colliding with her wings and making them dissolve into flakes of black. They floated through the air like a fine ash and she watched him yank her down to the ground, holding her in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Kitty…” The woman cooed and Ladybug watched his eyes suddenly spark and glow a neon bright green. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it!” Ladybug ran at her as Thunderbird turned around and got Chat in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunderbird wrapped her legs around Chat’s hips and moaned in his ear, as she ran a sandal between his thighs to tease him through his suit. “Remember what I can give you that she’ll never understand. Not like we do,hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat began to purr and almost let her go when Ladybug walked up to him. “CHATON!” Ladybug swung her yo-yo and whacked him on the head, causing him to snap out of his trance. “Bad kitty!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat peered up at her with dull emerald cat eyes and a confused expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safeword, bitch?” Ladybug swung her yo-yo around the woman and secured her to Chat Noir. “I’m waiting!” She ran the cloth between her hands and stuck her foot between the Akuma’s breasts, shoving her back against Chat. “Be a good girl and tell me what it is! Could be a name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Chat peered up at her with a shocked expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hold her just like you are, Chaton. You’re such a good, strong, kitty. Don’t let her go. This is between me and HER!” Ladybug loosened and tightened the cloth with a sharp snap, sending them both into subspace. “Now, Thunderbird… why don’t you give me your safeword like a good little slut?”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat shut his mouth and peered down like a good submissive, falling into subspace faster than he thought was possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clara.” Thunderbird peered down, not meeting the petite woman’s dominating gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now part those filthy lips for me.” Ladybug watched her reluctantly part her red lips and she leaned forward to slip the cloth between the woman’s lips and tie it behind her head. “Good, girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug watched Chat go to explain and she placed a finger to her lips, causing him to shut his mouth and obey her. She grabbed the pin from the Akuma’s wrap dress and threw it against the cement, shattering the emerald jewel across the cold rooftop. The moonlight and lights from the city made it glitter like a thousand stars in the night sky. The akuma fluttered up into the sky and the woman was coated in a purple haze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw her yo-yo to capture the butterfly. “GOTCHA!” She pushed the center black spot and set the opal hued butterfly free. “Bye, bye, little butterfly!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat peered up at Ladybug, gripping at his throat as he felt less restrained by the collar of his suit. She walked towards them with a sway in her hips. She leaned forward to untie the woman and touched her chin, tilting her head from side to side. “Are you okay?” She ran her gloved thumb along the corner of the blonde woman’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay. Thank you, both.” Clara warmly smiled and Ladybug nodded, throwing the cloth into the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” Ladybug watched as millions of ladybugs swarmed around Paris and fixed everything back to how it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat helped the woman up and helped stabilize her, swinging her up into his arms. “I’ll drop her off and then we’ll talk once we recharge. Meet me at </span>
  <em>
    <span>la tour eiffel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug nodded and watched him grab his staff from his back and take off with her. Ladybug waited for them to be out of view and hid behind a tall brick wall, detransforming and passing Tikki a macaron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tikki, what was that?” Marinette gripped her bangs in her hands as she slid down the wall in a panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shapeshifting Akuma. We’ve battled one before, but not like that.” Tikki settled on Marinette’s shoulder and ran her little hands along her holder’s cheek. “It’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki quickly ate the macaron and hugged Marinette the best she could. “But right now you have to go meet Chat and he will tell you everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette weakly nodded with a shiver and stood up, gripping on the brick wall for stability. She weakly uttered, “Spots on.”, causing a bright red light to flash and cover her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug took off in a running leap, yanking her yo-yo from her hip and flinging it across the sky towards </span>
  <em>
    <span>la tour eiffel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chat paced on </span>
  <em>
    <span>la tour eiffel</span>
  </em>
  <span> with his hair between his clawed hands. He tugged on it as he tried to calm his nerves down. How was he supposed to explain this to his old crush, that was now his best friend. He jumped when he heard Ladybug land behind him. Chat swung around and his eyes went wide, as she sat down on one of the steel beams and pat the spot beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come sit down. Let’s talk about what- what happened. I’m still confused and I don’t know how you ended up in that position.” Ladybug worried her bottom lip as she watched him play with his Miraculous and turn the toes of his boots towards each other. “Don’t be scared. It’s okay. I- I won’t judge you. Tell me. Please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat’s tail went slack between his legs as he peered down and slinked over to sit beside her. He continued to play with his ring, as he sat down beside her. He shifted his feet and worried his bottom lip. “I- I’m scared you- you’re going to think I’m… weird. Once- I- tell… you about </span>
  <em>
    <span>it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A blush came to his cheeks beneath his black mask and Ladybug warmly smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well when do I not find you weird, but that’s beside the </span>
  <em>
    <span>point</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ladybug gently smiled and nudged him with her shoulder, watching him hide further within himself. “I- I’m sorry. I won’t find you weird. It’s okay. Tell me. What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should just put my </span>
  <em>
    <span>foot</span>
  </em>
  <span> in my mouth and not talk. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>kicked</span>
  </em>
  <span> the akuma’s ass, so all should be fine, right?” Chat gave her a shit-eating grin and raised his hands up. “Not like we need to go for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>walk</span>
  </em>
  <span> on that long journey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat, I recognize your shitty puns and I’m going to assume what </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> is that is making you nervous because I saw how you were acting when she-” Chat slammed his gloved hands over his eyes, causing her to stop talking from the gesture alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug thought for a moment and softly touched his hands, bringing them down into her lap. She ran her gloved thumbs along the backs of his knuckles, before placing them palm down on her thighs. She reached up to touch his chin, and brought his reluctant broken gaze to her warm one. “It’s okay. You can trust me. Tell me what </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t- I- um…” Chat thought for a moment, unable to say it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug let his chin go and leaned back on the steel beam, flinging her ankle up in front of his face, rolling her ankle and shocking him. “So, do you have problems with things like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat gently touched her ankle and pushed it down into his lap, massaging circles into her ankle. “She um… she found me in my civilian form and… somehow entranced me under some spell. And… part of it was… well-” Chat awkwardly gestured with his head towards her foot in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Ladybug smiled up at Chat, softly moaning as he ran his fingers along the side of her foot. “It’s okay, you know? It’s okay to be into different things. I’m just sorry that she put you under her spell.” Ladybug scooted closer to hook her leg over his thigh, brushing her gloved fingers along his cheek. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think I’m a freak or gross?” Chat swallowed hard as he ran his hand along her calf and down to her foot again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not at all.” Ladybug warmly smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared my girlfriend will leave me if she knows.” Chat swallowed hard and Ladybug shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chaton.” Ladybug brushed the tears away from his mask. “If she loves you...truly loves you? She’ll accept you. Even your fetishes and kinks. Besides, a lot of people have foot fetishes. Not just you. And you know what?” She swung her other leg into his lap. “Most women love foot massages. Bonus that you’re willing to worship feet. To be honest.” She scoot back and Chat softly laughed, rubbing circles into the balls of her sore feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, but… it’s not just about you know… sex.” Chat blushed and looked away from her embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Ladybug warmly smiled and raised a foot to touch his cheek and pull his gaze back to hers. “It’s so much more than that and it’s okay. I understand, Chaton. You don’t need to explain it to me. You’re still my best friend and I still love you to pieces. You’re still the best kitty ever!” She pulled her feet from him and got closer to wrap her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the cheek. “Regardless of what or who you’re into. You’ll always be my </span>
  <em>
    <span>claw</span>
  </em>
  <span>some Chaton.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat warmly smiled and hugged her back, harder than he had ever embraced her before. She giggled and snuggled closer to him, before letting him go. “So, tell me the rest. What did she do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat sat and told her everything aside from the location and his identity. By the end Ladybug was hugging him harder and crying with him over it. She felt bad for him and it sounded absolutely awful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien walked into his apartment and fell onto his couch with his phone in his hand. He pulled up Marinette’s number and hit the call button. He needed to explain everything to her. Ladybug accepting him for everything and siding with him made him feel more confident. Even if Marinette didn’t accept him, at least he still had his best friend to lean on. He took a deep breath and brought his phone to his ear, listening to the incessant ringing in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bonsoir?” Marinette weakly spoke in his ear. She clearly had been crying and he instantly felt guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mari? Can you come over please? I know I haven’t been the best boyfriend, but if you could come here and I can explain… Everything.” Adrien cleared his throat and chewed on his thumbnail as he waited for her answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promise that you’re going to tell me everything? I don’t want any of this beating around the bush bullshit.” Marinette sighed and heard him whine. “Sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no I promise to be honest.” Adrien sighed and gripped his hair in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there in five.” Marinette hung up and Adrien began to clean up a little in his panicked state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien probably had picked up the same remote five times before Marinette had knocked on his door. He unlocked the door and flung it open to find Marinette standing in his doorway in an outfit that could kill. Her foot was pointed out to the side, adorned in a tall stiletto that had a thick strap that ran along the top of her toes and a thin strap that fastened around her dainty ankle. Her hip was cocked to one side and she had one hand on her hip and the other on the wall beside his door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes ran up her black stocking covered leg and settled on the lace band that ran around the middle of her thigh. A garter belt clasped to it and a long mesh skirt with a long slit in the side flowed down her body, showing off the black lace thong beneath it. The waistband of the skirt came up around her stomach in an intricate geometric pattern, showcasing her thin waist. His gaze ran up to her breasts, which were in a matching lace and satin black bra. Thin bands of elastic curved around the tops of her rounded breasts and ended at the top where the cups met the straps that ran over her shoulders. A thin black choker ran around her neck with a small golden bell. Her long midnight hued hair was brushed over one shoulder with a pair of cat ears nestled in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you just going to let your neighbors see your girl like this?” Marinette took her hand from the wall and she placed her fingers on his chest, slowly pushing him inside of his apartment with one stiletto stepping in front of the other. Her hips swayed beneath the light material, causing him to growl from deep within his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien kicked his door shut and watched her walk past his couch, running her fingertips along the back of it. His hungry gaze locked on her amazing ass and down her slender legs, falling at her feet in the stilettos and stockings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette walked around his couch and sat down, dramatically crossing one leg over the other to tease him. “What did you need to tell me, exactly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Adrien tried to ignore how she slowly rolled her ankle, causing his gaze to lock on her stocking covered foot. “-I wanted to explain a few things. Like- like why I’ve been so weird, lately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to sit down?” Marinette warmly smiled and pat the spot beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m- I’m worried that </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> might scare you away. That- that you’ll leave me.” Adrien played with his silver ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette shook her head and pat the couch cushion. “Adrien, I- I love you. Yes, we’re struggling and I don’t want to skirt around this anymore. I know it can’t be your father getting to you. Or maybe it is. But regardless, I don’t want you to hide who you are or… how you’re feeling. I want all of you. I love all of you. The good and the bad. The weird, silly, and the so called ‘normal’, but what is ‘normal’ really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien swallowed hard, walking over to sit beside her on the couch with his head in his hands. “Look, um…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “During the photoshoot…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was this horrendous model that was driving you wild?” Marinette searched his form and watched him shiver. “Sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… yes? Sorta? I don’t know how to explain this. I’m so- ugh.” Adrien flung his hands down onto his thighs and brushed his sweaty palms on his jeans. “I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Marinette reached over and touched his chin, bringing his worried gaze to her warm one. “It’s okay. I promise to listen and try to understand. No matter how hard it hurts and my worst fear is that you cheated on me and you’re about to tell me you are leaving for someone better. I know there are plenty of women better than me and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it and shook his head. “No, no. Nothing like that. I- I have this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This</span>
  <em>
    <span> thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Marinette cocked an eyebrow and rubbed the edge of her stiletto against his calf, causing him to tremble more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It...</span>
  </em>
  <span>It! It’s this, um…” Adrien reached up to rub the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette searched his uneasy form and thought about what he was saying. A black mask flashed over his peridot gaze and she sat back with her palms behind herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was this lady, woman!. Woman- model. Model at the photoshoot and… she knew how… to push my buttons. Um… she knew about </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I let her get into my head. And… I didn’t know at the time that she was also… an.. Umm… Akuma. Shapeshifting one that Ladybug and Chat Noir luckily won against, but I was a victim of hers. And… I didn’t want to tell you. The collar you saw? I couldn’t get it off. It was trapped on my neck. I- Look I can show you.” Adrien grabbed her hand and yanked her from the couch, leading her to his bathroom and showing his girlfriend all of the implements of torture he had laid out on his bathroom sink to try and get rid of the damn thing. “I tried all of these to no avail. I’m really sorry. She- she did </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get my guard down until I had no choice. I submitted to her. I’m sorry. I- I didn’t fuck her. I promise. But she- did stuff involving the other </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>… I’m scared to tell you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here.” Marinette took his hand and led him back to the couch, sitting down with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry, Mari.” Adrien flung his hands over his eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It</span>
  </em>
  <span> is why I haven’t been… as attentive as I should have been and should be. Why I’ve turned you down over and over. Why I’ve been so weird around you. I feel like I’ve been hiding this piece of me and I’m scared. I’m so scared. I’ve barely slept for days because I’ve been worried sick to tell you. I’ve been hiding </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> so long my heart hurts and my head is conflicted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette warmly smiled and leaned back again, suddenly shoving her ankle in front of his face. She rolled around her ankle, showing off her heels. “So, do you have a problem with things like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien’s gaze went wide and he slowly peered down at her foot, gently touching her heel and pushing it down into his lap. “Ladybug?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Salut, mon Chaton.” Marinette smiled at him, as he ran his hand along her calf and pulled her into his lap. She settled in his lap with her knees on either side of his hips and ran her hands along his cheeks and up into his soft messy hair. She rested her forehead against his and warmly smiled. “It’s okay to be into feet, Adrien. Everyone is different and into different things. That’s what makes the world beautiful.” She pulled away from him with a loving smile. “That’s what makes you beautiful. It’s what lies in here.” She poked him in the chest where his heart beat fast. “I love what’s in there. I don’t care about what you’re into, or who you love, or what you love. I care about the amazing man sitting in front of me. I care about the funny, punning, kitty that I’ve loved my whole life. I don’t care about your fetishes or kinks. I love you for you and nothing will make me run from you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Purr</span>
  </em>
  <span>omise, Kitty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien let the tears fall down his cheeks, as she brushed her lips against his in a loving kiss. A kiss that showcased how much she loved and accepted him fully. A kiss to show that nothing else mattered but the man on the couch. The most amazing man in her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She parted her lips and ran her tongue along the seam of her full lips, causing her to sweep her warm tongue along his. Adrien moaned and ran his hands down her back, over her rounded behind, and down her thighs. The soft stocking material beneath his fingertips made him shudder a moan. She sighed and rolled her hips against his arousal, as she felt his fingers run along the curves of her feet through the thin material. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette ran her fingers along his scalp and massaged it with a moan, wrapping her lips around his tongue and gently sucking on it. He moaned and when she let go of his tongue, he wrapped his lips around hers and sucked on it. She moaned into his mouth as his lips brushed against hers and his tongue swept along hers. She ran her hands down along the sides of his neck and down his muscular pecs, slowly leaning back to roll her body and hips. Her pussy brushed against the bulge in his jeans and he stared through his lowered lashes at her like she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took his hands and leaned back, slowly bringing each of her stilettos beside his head. Adrien groaned as she slowly ran the edge of her foot along his cheek. “Kiss it for me, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien groaned and turned his head to gently trail open mouthed kisses along the curve of her big toe and down along the arch of her foot, tracing it with his tongue on the way back up to her toe. He parted his lips and wrapped them around her big toe as she raised it from the sole of her heel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to take my stiletto off?” Marinette bent her knee and slowly rolled her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien whimpered as she placed her heel back on his shoulder and lifted her other foot to run that one against his cheek. “How about this one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head and placed open mouthed kisses along the curve of her big toe and down the inner arch, licking his way back up to her toe and wrapping his full lips around it with a moan. Marinette moaned and took her foot away. “Do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien nodded and she slipped her feet back down and he helped her straddle his lap again, before letting her get off his lap. She sat on the other side of the couch and pointed her toe for him. “Why don’t you show me how you have always wanted to worship my feet like the good man that you are?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien whined and grabbed her ankle, suddenly yanking her down the couch and causing her to squeal and giggle. She bit her bottom lip and moaned, as he raised her foot up to his face. He brushed his cheek along the side of her stiletto and stocking covered foot. Marinette watched him slowly trail kisses along the side of her foot, as he ran his fingers along the outer edge of it up to her ankle. He played with the silver buckle on the strap with his fingers, undoing it with one hand as he kissed up the curve of her calf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette bit back a moan as he ran his fingers along the edge of her stiletto, slowly pulling the shoe from her foot and letting it fall to the ground with a sharp sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien slowly trailed kisses back down to her dainty foot, nibbling the thin material of her thigh-high with his canine tooth. She gasped as he pulled the material away from her skin and let it go with a snap. He continued to nibble down to her toes, taking his time sucking, licking, and kissing each one. His tongue traced each curve and he nipped and tugged on the thin fabric, causing her to gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set her foot down and she pointed her other toe to hand him her other stiletto. “And this one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would be my </span>
  <em>
    <span>purr</span>
  </em>
  <span>leasure, M’Lady.” Adrien winked at her and she bit back a moan from his words alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the sharp pointed heel of her shoe and leaned down to lick along the side of her foot and up to her ankle, capturing the looped part of leather that ran through the silver buckle with his teeth. Adrien tugged it free and her stiletto fell into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put her foot down and grabbed her other one, capturing her ankle with his hand and yanking her onto his lap. She gasped as he ran his nails up and down her calves and over her heels, teasing the soles of her feet with them. Marinette moaned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hooking her fingers into the neckline of his t-shirt and slowly licking from his sculpted shoulder to his neck. She moaned as she parted her lips and wrapped them around his pulse point, biting down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette trailed open-mouthed kisses up his neck and to his ear, whispering into it. “Take me to your bed, please.” She slowly curled her tongue around the back of his earlobe and flicked it into her warm mouth. She sucked and nibbled on it, playing with it with her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien moaned and continued to run his fingers beneath her toes, taking in the curves and spaces between them. He traced the lines and moaned, as she licked up the curve of his ear and nibbled on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien ran his hands up the back of her legs, tracing them before spreading his fingers across her ass and standing up with her legs wrapped about his hips. He ran one hand up her back and wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck, crashing his lips down onto hers in a hungry kiss. She moaned and gripped his back with her nails. He ran his hand back down her body, undoing the skirt and shifting his hand beneath it to hold her by her bare ass. The skirt fell at his feet and he continued to carry her down the hallway with his hand back on her neck. She grinded her hips against his as he got to his bedroom, dropping her onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She softly smiled up at him and giggled as she watched him grab the back of his shirt and lift it up and over his head. He groaned and undid his belt and jeans, climbing onto the bed and kneeling between her spread thighs. She sat up on her forearms and watched him with parted swollen lips, as he raised one of her feet from the grey comforter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how incredibly sexy and beautiful your feet are, Bugaboo?” Adrien brushed his lips and cheek against the side of her stocking covered foot. “How much I want to worship and lavish them and everything you walk on? How much emotion are shown through them and how much I love when you get excited and do that little wiggle thing you do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette bit back a moan as he slowly licked the pad of her toe and wrapped his lips around it. She took her foot from him and pushed it against the middle of his chest, knocking him back onto the heels of his feet. “Show me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, M’Lady.” Adrien peered up at her and trembled, as she ran her pointed toe up the middle of his abs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette ran her toe around one of his nipples and up to his shoulder, shoving him to shift and fall onto the bed. She got up and crawled off of the bed and stood beside it, staring down at him. He laid back with his forearms on the bed and one knee drawn up. His abs rose and fell with each fast breath, as he licked his lips and watched her through his messy golden bangs. Her gaze ran down his sculpted pecs, muscular abs, and the deep ‘v’ that accentuated his hips. She took in how his jeans were undone and his belt hung loose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien swallowed hard as she climbed back onto the bed and reached up to grab onto the bar that ran along the canopy of the bed frame. He peered up at her as she raised one knee, running her pointed toes along the bulge in his jeans. She slowly pushed each side of the zipper panel to the side, slipping her toes beneath the denim material. She wrapped her toes around his hardened length over the soft knit fabric and freed his cock from his jeans. He let out a groan as she pressed her big toe along the underside of his throbbing cock, running it up and circling beneath the tip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parted his lips and lowered his lashes, raising his hips to press his cock harder against her toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me?” Marinette peered down at him, as she teased his hardened length with the tips of her toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, M’Lady.” Adrien moaned and whimpered as she ran her toes up to hook them around the band of his boxer briefs, slowly tugging them down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien lifted his hips and helped her shove his jeans and boxers down. He kicked them from his feet, and groaned as she ran the ball of her stocking covered foot over his aching cock. The soft material grazed along his sensitive warm skin and he let out a low moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you do what I say? Can I get a safeword from my amazing, Chaton?” Marinette peered down at him and slowly placed the ball of her foot to her heel down along him, gently pressing down on his cock and balls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Macaron</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Adrien moaned, as she rocked her foot up and down along his flexing cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Macaron it is.” Marinette smirked down at him and teased his swollen tip with her big toe, watching the slit glisten with precum. “Sit up for me against the headboard, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien raised up onto his palms and pulled himself up against the headboard. He spread his legs and she let go of the bar and got off the bed to grab lubricant from his nightstand. She crawled back onto the bed and sat down between his legs on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette placed the bottle of lubricant between her breasts and rolled forward onto her palms, bringing her feet behind herself. She ran her fingers along his feet, his calves, his thighs, and up to his neck. She slowly shifted her knees apart, causing his thighs to spread further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran her fingers up into the back of his hair and tugged his head down to her breasts. “Take the lubricant for me like the good man that you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien moaned and reached up to use his hand. Marinette gripped his hair in her fist and suddenly yanked his head back, eliciting a groan from his swollen lips. She peered down into his smoldering and helpless expression. “Not with your hands. I want you to use your mouth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whimpered as she crawled forward again, bringing his head back down to her breasts. Adrien wrapped his lips around the lid of the bottle and used his teeth to pull it from her breasts. She yanked his head from her breasts and smirked as he kept it in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, man.” Marinette moaned and grabbed his chin with her thumb and index finger. “How about you snap off my garter belt and take off these bothersome stockings for your lady? And then take that bottle from your mouth, put some in your hand, and get my gorgeous feet all nice and wet so I can play with your beautiful cock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien whined and reached up to take the bottle from his teeth. He opened the cap with a loud snap and poured some lube into his palm, as he watched her sit back in front of him with her feet in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette leaned back on her palms and raised one foot, pointing her toe. “Worship me. Show me how much you love me and find me beautiful, Hot Stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien whined and grabbed her foot, leaning forward to place open mouthed kisses on the tips of her toes. He ran his thumbs along the bottom sole of her foot, lavishing and nibbling on the thin material. He moaned and wrapped his lips around her toes, sucking and licking them. He made his way along the top of her foot, biting the side of it. She gasped and moaned as he ran his fingers along the bottom of her foot, spreading her toes apart. It slightly tickled as he played with them before making his way up to her ankle. She bit her bottom lip as he licked, kissed, and nibbled his way up the side of her calf and along her inner thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trailed kisses up and over to the clip on her thigh-high. He grabbed it with his teeth and poked the rubber piece with his tongue, freeing it from the stocking and watching it snap up her thigh. Adrien crawled back down to lavish her other foot, running his tongue, lips, and fingers along each part of it. He traced her foot and ankle like he was memorizing the most beautiful sculpture. Marinette arched her back, causing her breasts to kiss the air. Adrien groaned as he played with her toes, using his fingers, warm tongue, and soft lips. He nibbled on the thin material and pulled, letting it go to snap against her toes. Marinette gasped and moaned as he kissed up her ankle, along her calf, over her knee, and up her thigh. He grabbed the other clip with his teeth and poked the tip of his tongue against the rubber piece to pop that one free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now the back ones, Dirty Kitty.” Marinette smirked at him and watched him grab her hips with a dangerous smirk, flipping her over onto her stomach with ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped and raised her hips from the bed, shaking her ass in a figure eight pattern. She teased him and heard him growl as he licked up the sole of her foot, up her calf, and up her thigh. He grabbed the clip with his teeth and popped it free. He slowly licked up to her ass cheek and parted his lips to bite it, causing her to gasp out a moan and jump. He softly chuckled as he licked, kissed, and nibbled to her other ass cheek. He pulled back and slowly licked up the sole of her other foot, up her calf, up her thigh, and bit the clip with his teeth. He popped that one free and licked up to bite her other ass cheek, eliciting another loud moan from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette rolled back over onto her behind and slowly raised one of her feet to shove him back onto his heels. “How about you take off these stockings with your sexy teeth for me, hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien whimpered and reached between his thighs to stroke his throbbing cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aht! Did I say you could touch?” Marinette touched his wrist with her foot, gently kicking his hand away from his dripping cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, M’Lady.” Adrien panted and licked his lips, nearly bursting from just her teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what did I say to do?” Marinette watched him tremble and whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take off your stockings with my teeth.” Adrien reiterated what she had ordered him to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, boy. Do that for me, please, like the sexy kitty you are.” Marinette flung her foot up and placed her toes beneath his chin, lifting his face up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze was hungry and wanton like he couldn’t get enough of her. He ran his nails along the sides of her foot and up the sides of her leg, teasing her. He placed his palms on the bed and kept her leg between his arms and legs. As soon as he placed his mouth on the lace band of her thigh-high stocking, her foot raised up to rub against his balls and cock. She pressed his cock against his body, working him up and down with the back of her foot and toes. Adrien moaned and parted his lips to bite down on the lace, tugging her stocking down her leg. He did the same to the other stocking in a tantalizingly slow manner that had Marinette whimpering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette slowly fanned her leg over him to grab the bottle of lubricant from beside his hips, putting it between her painted pink toes. She held it out to him with her foot and he took it from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien poured some of the lubricant into his palm and ran it through his hands after putting the bottle on the bed between his legs. He ran the lubricant along the sole of her foot, tracing the arch and along the top of her foot. He worked it between her toes, feeling her clenched them around his fingers and giggle from it tickling her. He warmly smiled and ran circles along the ball of her foot, before running his thumbs up the length of the sole of her foot. He poured more lubricant into his palm, throwing the bottle back between his legs to lather her other foot. He made sure to worship every part of her foot, taking his time praising them and massaging it with a moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette softly sighed as he got her feet all wet and ready to wrap around and tease his throbbing cock that had begun to ache between his thighs. He sat back against the headboard again, and she ran the toes on her right foot up from his balls and along the underside of his cock. She traced his abs with her slick big toe, making sure to circle one of his nipples before moving onto the second one. Adrien moaned and thrusted his hips up, causing more precum to spill from the slit and roll down his swollen head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pour the lube into your hand and wrap those slender fingers around your gorgeous cock and stroke it for me. I wanna watch you work yourself up for me.” Marinette licked her lips and bit her bottom lip, as she watched him open the bottle again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He poured some into his palm and wrapped his fingers around his hardened length, running his hand up and down his cock. He groaned and ran his other hand along his balls, cupping them, while his fingers teased his head. He circled the slit with his thumb and coated his cock with his hand. Adrien let out a loud moan as he thrusted up to fuck his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop and let me worship your amazing cock with my sexy feet, Minou.” Marinette peered at him through her dark lashes and watched him move his hand out of the way, after one last stroke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran her toes up along his balls and along the underside of his cock, pressing it against his body. Adrien let out a loud groan, as she gently eased her foot on and off of his cock. He rocked his hips against her foot, working himself against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move those gorgeous hips, Adrien.” Marinette lightly scolded him and he growled from deep within his chest. “I won’t give you what you want if you keep moving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien whimpered and stopped thrusting his hips, gathering the comforter into his fists and clenching it hard. He trembled from his head to his toes, curling his toes as a wave of ecstasy went through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette waited for him to stop moving, before she wrapped her feet around his cock and ran them up and down. She stopped at the tip and teased it between the balls of her feet before bringing them back down. She wrapped the top of her left foot around the top of his cock, tugging it down to circle his swollen tip with her other big toe. He groaned and parted his lips as sweat slowly slid down between his muscular pecs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re so sexy when I have you underneath my dainty feet. Don’t you agree?” Marinette winked at him and he tilted his head back to moan as she ran her toes down the length of his cock, gently squeezing it between her feet. “Do you want to fuck my wet, tight, pussy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, M’Lady.” Adrien whined as she worked him with her feet and toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then fuck me and make me scream your name so everyone knows who I belong to.” Marinette let go of his cock, causing it to smack against his abs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien lunged forward and got between her thighs, hooking his fingers into the top of her thong and yanking it down her legs. She kicked her panties off and placed a foot on his chest, shoving him back. “Beg!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please let me fuck your gorgeous pussy with my hard cock.” Adrien whined and moaned while he thrusted his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beg harder for me!” Marinette ran her foot up and pushed the side of her toes against his cheek. “Beg!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, love bug. Let me fuck you, please. I need to fuck you hard and make your say my name. I need to claim you as mine.” Adrien gripped the sheets in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss my foot and you may fuck my pussy.” Marinette pointed her toe and watched him sit back on his heels, grabbing her foot and licking up the side of it before wrapping his lips hungrily around her big toe. She let out a long moan as he lavished her foot and got lost in it. “Good, boy. Now, fuck my pussy with your big, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, cock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien dropped her foot and grabbed her hips, yanking her towards himself and up to slam his cock into her wet pussy. She gasped out and moaned, slamming her hands down on his thighs and rolling her hips in time with his. He leaned down with his hands beside her breasts to pull her bra down and lick and suck on her peaked nipples. Adrien groaned and thrusted into her harder, tilting his hips when she did to brush his swollen tip against the swollen bundle of nerves within her walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette gasped and slammed her hands down on his bicep and pec, tensing up and arching her back as she got close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me.” Adrien panted and licked his lips in a moan. “Do it. I want to feel your pussy get my cock all wet and tighten around it. I want you to cum hard screaming my name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette trembled from her head to her toes as her breath caught and with one more brush of his cock, she came undone. She dug her nails into his muscles with a loud scream, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah! ADRIEN!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien panted and shoved her feet up onto his shoulders, turning his head to bit her ankle as he wrapped his arms around her legs and raised up to fuck her faster. She panted and slapped his thighs, gripping them with her nails. She felt another orgasm build, before arching her back and cumming again for him. He smirked and licked her foot, nibbling along the side and pulling out of her wet pussy. Adrien placed her feet down and backed up to flip her onto her stomach. He grabbed her hips and yanked her up onto her hands and knees, slamming into her soaked pussy from behind. He thrusted hard and leaned against her body, pressing her against the mattress. She cried out and he slipped his hand around her hip and between her thighs to circle her sensitive clit, working her up and making her fall over the edge again with a louder scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out and rolled her back onto her back, shoving her legs up along the sides of her body and slamming into her wet, rouged, pussy. He held onto the back of her thighs and thrusted hard into her, while he lavish each of her feet. “I’m gonna cum.” He felt the pressure build up and his thighs widened as his muscles flexed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette moaned and panted, as she watched him through her dark lashes and felt his cock swell and get harder within her tight pussy. She moaned and ran her hands up along his cheeks to sink her fingers in his damp hair. She pulled him down for a heated kiss, dipping her tongue between his lips and running it along his. She wrapped her lips around his tongue and sucked on it, causing him to fall over the edge and fill her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien slowly pulled out of her and watched his creamy cum spill from her pussy and run down her gorgeous ass. He groaned as he watched her breasts rise and fall with each breath and spill of cum. “God, you’re gorgeous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette warmly smiled as she relaxed her feet back onto the bed. She touched his arm and pulled him on top of her again. “Lay with me. You did so good, Adrien.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien softly hummed and laid down between her legs, placing kisses on each corner of her lips and on her cheeks. She grabbed his face and brought his lips crashing onto her own. Adrien broke the kiss and played with her damp hair that was spilled along the pillows. “Move in with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette peered into his eyes with wide sapphire hued ones. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hm… so sure. I love you, Mari. More than anything else in this world.” Adrien kissed her over and over again, trailing them down her neck and along the curve of one of her breasts until he reached between her thighs. He slowly licked from her entrance to her sensitive clit, causing her to shiver. “You deserve everything lovely in this world.” He pressed one last kiss to her clit, before crawling back up her body to lay beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think you do.” Marinette squeaked and giggled as he rolled her over to make her face him so he could cuddle her against his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s settled. We’ll move in together.” Adrien warmly smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hm.” Marinette sighed and snuggled into his chest, falling asleep in his arms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette stood at the fashion show, spinning and trying on all of the shoes in front of Adrien. She did a few walks, while he got dressed into each ensemble distracting him to no end and making it hard to focus on what he was supposed to be doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled when he nearly tripped. They had been living together for a long time now and were set to get married in the spring. She already had her dress made and had planned it out with him. She gave him a quick kiss and watched him leave to walk the runway, while she helped a model into her next ensemble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The show had felt fast and before long they were home, sitting on the couch and playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ultimate Mecha Strike</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She did a combo move and watched his robotic black cat get thrown up into the air and slammed back down before the letters, ‘K.O’, crossed the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, my feet are killing me. Aren’t yours?” Marinette lifted one of her feet and Adrien set his controller down, gesturing in a ‘hand them here’ motion. She smiled and shifted sideways to slowly put her feet into his lap. She moaned as he began to work her feet with his thumbs and hands. “I’m so glad that I have you, you know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I have you too, Wonder Bug.” Adrien lifted her foot up to gently kiss it, before picking up her other foot to start massaging it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette pulled her foot away from him and pat her thighs. “Your turn, Kitty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien placed his foot in her lap and she began to massage it, running her thumbs up along the sole of his foot and circling the ball of his foot. He tilted his head back in a moan as she worked on each of his feet. He bit his bottom lip and she let his foot go to crawl towards him and straddle his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his soft lips over and over again. “What are you thinking?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much I want to marry you and have kittens with you.” Adrien smirked as their Kwamis flew around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon.” Marinette warmly smiled, tugged his head back by his hair, and brushed her lips against his. “I can’t wait to marry you and start our future together either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, yanking her closer and deepening the kiss.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THE END</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Playlist Link</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLxNXL0mJx1_dM6Gosqe65c77XDYFBqiz5">
    <strong>To Be Loved Playlist</strong>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>And I wrote to 4 In This Moment Albums:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/iwDKjNurbZM">
    <strong>Blood</strong>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyIFCuFlDH0&amp;list=PLBzBwYhHpqLLYC0i_Qm-s8llsthvKzES1&amp;ab_channel=InThisMoment-Topic">
    <strong>Mother</strong>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKQfi2Z_qAQ&amp;list=PLrf3rQKRuYFuCZet0acBj39fu-igUwW3P&amp;ab_channel=InThisMoment-Topic">
    <strong>Ritual</strong>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQem92ofdS4&amp;list=PLrf3rQKRuYFtMSQRtH-3kDRxOgoW17D24&amp;ab_channel=InThisMoment-Topic">
    <strong>Black Widow</strong>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>